vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkseid
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | Unknown | High 3-A | Unknown Name: '''Darkseid '''Origin: DC Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Alien, New God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman Speed, invulnerability, energy manipulation, Matter Manipulation, telepathy, immortality, size alteration, the omega effect can erase targets from existence and restore them, teleportation of himself or targets to different time periods or alternate universe, telekinesis, cosmic senses, can survive in space, resistant to reality warping, can create avatars of himself. Destructive Capacity: Multi-Solar System level+ (He was stronger than the Sun-Eater which was a galactic threat, and ate all of the stars in a galaxy) | Unknown | High Universe Level (Orion has stated that the regular DC universes are very small compared to the New Gods) | Unknown Speed: Unknown. He usually uses Boom Tubes for transportation. Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ | Unknown | High Universe Level | Unknown. Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | High Universe Class | Unknown Stamina: Godly Range: Cross-Universal | Unknown | Multi-Universal | Multivesal+ Intelligence: Darkseid is capable of processing information extremely quickly and is able to match Superman in combat. He has figured out the Anti-life Equation and is one of the most cunning villains in his reality. Standard Equipment: Boom tubes normally, has aquired non-standard power ups, such as Soulfire and the Anti-Life Equation at different times Weaknesses: Darkseid is vulnerable to Radion (a lethal substance to New Gods), he is often overconfident and does not use his powers to their fullest extent Combat Record: He has fought on par with Superman and has beaten him on occasion. His Omega Beams are able to bring Superman to his knees and they have even hurt the Spectre one time. Notable Attacks: * Omega Beams: '''Darkseid's main power. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman , as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. '''Key: Pre-Crisis Avatar | Post-Crisis Avatar | True Self |'With the Anti-Life Equation' Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. The canonicity of the "Death of the New Gods" series is very uncertain, as it strongly contradicted the much more prominent, and qualitatively superior, "Final Crisis" event. 'Others' Notable Victories: Cell (Dragon Ball) (Cell Profile) Silver Surfer (Marvel) (Silver Surfer Profile) Apocalypse (Marvel) (Apocalypse Profile) Notable Losses: Galactus (Marvel) (Galactus Profile) (this was Pre-Crisis avatar with ALE, not Final Crisis) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Tier 4 Category:Villain Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3